The present invention relates to a waterproof connector. More particularly, the invention relates to a waterproof connector including a housing and an elastic seal member. In the waterproof connector, the housing includes a hollow portion for accommodating at least a part of a mating connector, and the elastic seal member is placed at a specific location in the housing after the elastic seal member is guided along the hollow portion of the housing in a specific direction.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional waterproof connector. FIG. 19 is a plan view showing the conventional waterproof connector having an elastic seal member (a packing) 101 according to Patent Reference. FIG. 20 is a sectional view showing the conventional waterproof connector when the elastic seal member 101 is attached to a housing 102 of the conventional waterproof connector according to Patent Reference.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,346,495
In the conventional waterproof connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the elastic seal member 101 is formed in a substantially short cylindrical shape as a whole. The elastic seal member 101 has an opening portion 113 at a center thereof. Further, the elastic seal member 101 has a pressing surface 111 formed in an accordion shape to be pressed and contacted with an inner surface of the housing 102 along a longitudinal direction thereof. Further, engaged portions (engaged pieces) 112 are formed to face each other near a lower end portion of the pressing surface 111, so that the engaged portions 112 are capable of engaging with engaging pieces (engaging holes) 121 formed in the housing 102.
In the conventional waterproof connector disclosed in Patent Reference, when the elastic seal member 101 is fitted into the housing 102 with a specific tool, the elastic seal member 101 is placed at a specific location in a hollow portion 114 of the housing 102. The engaged portions 112 are formed in a thin plate shape and extend in a direction away from the opening portion 113. When the elastic seal member 101 is attached to the housing 102, the engaged portions 112 are pushed into the engaging holes 121 with an external force while rotating around the pressing surface 111.
As described above, in the conventional waterproof connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the elastic seal member 101 is formed in a thin plate shape. Accordingly, after the engaged portions 112 of the elastic seal member 101 are pushed into the engaging holes 121 formed in the housing 102, distal end portions of the engaged portions 112 are exposed from an outer surface of the housing 102. Accordingly, if an operator accidentally pushes the distal end portions of the engaged portions 112, the engaged portions 112 may be easily come off from the engaging holes 121 formed in the housing 102.
In view of the problems of the conventional waterproof connector described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof connector capable of solving the problems. In the waterproof connector, a housing thereof includes an engaged portion. Accordingly when an elastic seal member is guided in a specific direction along a hollow portion of the housing, it is possible to easily engage the elastic seal member with the engaged portion at a specific location in the hollow portion of the housing.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.